The present invention relates to a jet regulator which is switchable optionally between at least two outlet jet patterns and which to this end has a jet regulator housing with at least two housing parts which are rotatable relative to one another and of which an inflow-side first housing part is mountable in a rotationally fixed manner on the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting and of which an outflow-side second housing part, at least at its outflow-side housing outer circumference, is configured as a handle or is connected to a handle, wherein the first housing part has a jet splitter having a plurality of splitter openings, wherein spaced-apart jet ducts are provided on the housing inner circumference of the second housing part, wherein the individual jets coming from the splitter openings are guided through the jet ducts and formed into an annularly circumferential outlet jet pattern in a first rotary position of the housing parts, and are deflected in the housing interior of the jet regulator to a central outlet opening in the jet regulator housing in a second rotary position, wherein a rotary latch having at least one latching tooth is provided between the first and the second housing part, said latching tooth being integrally formed on a duct wall, facing the housing interior of the jet regulator housing, of at least one jet duct and said latching tooth interacting with a latching profile which is arranged on a circumferential wall of the first housing part, wherein at least one subregion, bearing the latching tooth, of the duct wall of the at least one jet duct or at least a subregion of the wall, bearing the latching profile, of the first housing part is configured as a flexible tongue, and wherein a lattice or grid structure that extends over the central outlet opening is integrally formed on the outflow side of the second housing part.
US 2014/0300010 A1 has already disclosed a sanitary insert unit of the type mentioned in the introduction which is insertable into a sleeve-like outlet mouthpiece in order to thereby be able to be installed on the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting. The known insert unit has an inflow-side attachment or filter screen for filtering out any dirt particles entrained in the inflowing water, and has an outflow-side jet regulator of the type mentioned in the introduction, which is switchable manually between two outlet jet patterns. Whereas one outlet jet pattern provides a spray jet formed by a number of individual jets, the other outlet jet pattern of the known jet regulator constitutes a relatively voluminous, aerated outlet jet. In the known insert unit, a flow rate regulator is provided between the inflow-side attachment or filter screen and the outflow-side jet regulator, which flow rate regulator is intended to limit the water flow rate passing through to a maximum value per unit of time, which maximum value is also independent of the water pressure.
The known insert unit, and in particular its jet regulator which is switchable between two outlet jet patterns, are relatively cumbersome in terms of design and production. Furthermore, the outlet jet patterns generated in the known insert unit are still relatively disordered and unstable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,837 B2 has disclosed a jet regulator which is likewise switchable between an aerated overall jet and a spray jet formed from a number of individual jets. Said known jet regulator is also relatively cumbersome in terms of its design and production.
The problem addressed is therefore in particular that of realizing a jet regulator of the type mentioned in the introduction which can be produced with relatively little outlay and which is distinguished by inherently stable outlet jet patterns which are clearly distinguishable from one another.